Welcome to the muggle world
by Rolephant
Summary: the gang battle with voldermort, Ginny goes awol and whats going on with the new kid
1. At Hermiones house

Welcome to the muggleworld  
  
Thanx princessskywalkerorgana (and this un's well before Sunday might even have another one done for Friday but I might not cos I gotta revise for a test in electronics aghh!) and makotochi for the reviews keep'em comin!  
  
Chapter two - Hermiones house  
  
It was early afternoon in a small town in Hertfordshire, and Hermione Granger was in her room halfway through her History of magic essay and she heard a tapping sound at her window, it was Hedwig with Harry's reply, just seconds after reading it Pigwidgeon came buzzing in the room. She copied down the same reply twice and sent the owls off to their owners.  
  
Great, how about tomorrow? My dad will come and pick you up sometime tomorrow morning. See you soon, Hermione  
  
She then got back to her essay, she wouldn't have much time when they got here.  
  
Privet drive  
  
The sun was setting and Harry was stuck in the house. Dudley was 'at a friends house having tea' at least that's what he told his mum and dad. Harry was writing his defence against the dark arts summer holiday essay. 'discuss defensive spells and how they are performed'. He just started to write about pantronus charms as Hedwig landed on the edge of his desk. He read the letter. "tomorrow?" he said it was earlier that he'd dared dream. He screwed the cap back on his ink bottle and went to tell his aunt and uncle the good news. "uncle, Mr Granger is coming to pick me up tomorrow morning". "To-Tomorrow?" Vernon Dursley spluttered spraying his cup of tea all over himself. "You'd better go back up to your room and pack" he said regaining his composure but only just. He had a glint in his eye as if he'd just been told Christmas was coming early. He went upstairs to do as his uncle said and couldn't wait to leave.  
  
The burrow  
  
Ron and Ginny had got their letter and chaos ensued as they rushed round the house searching for lost quills, books and ink bottles. It didn't get any better as Fred and George insisted upon helping and passing them fake wands instead of their own. By half past nine they'd both pack and hauled the trunks down the many staircases. Again Fred and George offered to levitate them down but they declined Ginny remembering only too well what happened the last time they tried to help.  
  
Next morning  
  
At around ten o'clock Hermione and her dad arrived at Privet drive. Mr Dursley greeted him by saying "oh we've got the same make car only I've got the new model" Harry deeply ashamed by his uncles comments started to drag his trunk to the car as quickly as he could. The sooner he got out of here the better. Five minutes later they were on their way to the burrow it took an hour and three quarters. They finally got there and Ron and Ginny were waiting for them, so was Mr Weasley. "hi" he said "nice car, does it run on petril?" he asked trying to sound knowledgeable about the subject. " Uh yeah that's right" He said opening the boot of his estate car so they could put their trunks in it. Mr Weasley then levitated the trunks in and they said their good byes and left.  
  
At Hermiones  
  
They got back to Hermione's at Half past two. Her house was a semi-detached at the end of a small street of no more then five houses. Behind the street was a small forest and a stretch of grass which looked as though it was regularly used for football games. They went in and Ron and Ginny looked confusedly at some of the machines that were dotted around the house. Mr Granger went into the sitting room and turned on the television. And they went upstairs so Hermione could show them their rooms. Harry and Ron were in the guest room and Ginny was in Hermiones room. Hermione then began showing Ron how to use the machines in the room. Which Harry found very amusing. "Ok first we have a Television, you see that button there" she said pointing to the one with the circle and the line through it. "What this one?" he said pressing the volume up button and jumped form the sudden noise. "No the one on the end!" she said impatiently "It turns the thing on and off, that one you just pressed makes it louder" She informed him. "Harry show him the rest I don't think I'll have the patience to show him the computer myself. See we use this as a study when it's not in use as a guestroom." She left to go downstairs. "I'll just sort it out if we wanna watch anything, it's a lot less bother" he said turning the channel to watch the news. He didn't see anything on the National or Local news about Voldermort. There was a knock on the door, it was Mrs Granger. "There's some lunch downstairs boys, thought you might be hungry" "Yeah, thanks Mrs Granger" said Harry as they followed her downstairs. After a lunch of Sandwiches, crisps and biscuits. Hermione asked them if they wanted a tour which ended in a visit to the cinema. Although Ron and Ginny didn't know what one was they agreed.  
  
At voldermorts secret location  
  
So you know the plan, but first we need to get rid of the boy, if you have to kill those other two that hang around with him do so. I don't care. Wormtail go check he's at his aunt and uncles" "Yes sir" he said bowing all the way out of the door. Minutes later he apperated back in to the room. He's not there sir. "Well find him then and don't come back to till you know where he is" "Yes sir" Said wormtail again and he disappeared. 


	2. Kacey

Hi peeps! Please read and review!!! Thanx . Anyhoo soz for the update delay my Alevel coursework's are getting out of hand and a ten week old kitten to look after.But I'm not dropping the story(so there!) there'll be an update every Friday afternoon. Anyway:

Chapter 3 – Kacey

They left the house after lunch and she began to show them muggle life. A group had appeared at the football pitch and were fighting over who had to be goalkeeper. They passed an old man on a bike. "weird things muggles come up with ay?" Said Ron.

"Not really just a broomstick with wheels" laughed Ginny. 

After going down the high street they got to the cinema. "Right , I thought we might see this one" she said pointing to Austin Powers (Remember book 6 is set in 1997-98 so this is the summer of 97. England aren't that far behind with American movies!) as it'll introduce you to some other muggle things plus Mike Myers is really funny" she said.

"That was really good" said Ginny "Especially that bit with the toilet!"

They got to hermiones and the football game was in full swing. One of the boys stopped

. "Hey Hermione! You and your mates playin' tonight?"

Harry looked at her stunned. "You play football!?"

Hermione glared at him. "Why are you so surprised? You lot fancy a game? All you have to do is score in the goal which is over there" She said pointing to the makeshift goals made out of coats.

"You have to kick the ball, you can't pick it up unless you're the goalkeeper." 

"Sounds like fun, Hey Gin Dads gonna be real jealous of us!" 

"Yeah Max we're playing!" She said walking up to him.

"This is Harry, Ron and Ginny. They're staying at mine for a fortnight"

"Right well you and Harry on my team, Ron Ginny you are on steves." He said pointing to a tall blond boy. 

The game re-started. Max passed to Harry who got tackled by Steve who passed to Ginny who was by the goal. "Have a shot!" He shouted. She kicked the ball as hard as she could and scored. The ball flew passed the goal keeper and into the woods behind. "I'll get it !" she said running into the woods.

It had gone in quite far . A girl came up to her with the ball. "looking for this?" She asked

"Yeah thanks, what are you doing in the woods on your own?"

"I'm looking for signs of a ghost warlock knight"

"Ghost? Nah nonsense" Said Ginny unsure whether the muggle world had ghosts.

"Yeah legend says that the ghost is of a knight called Griffindor.Apparantly he was a warlock!" "Really?!" Ginny saw something appear and disappear behind the girl.

"Yeah he usually shows up around midnight or so my brother says. I'm Kacey by the way . Wanna come with us to find out if it's true?" she asked

"Yeah ok I'm Ginny, see you later then!" So the ghost of godric gryffindor comes here I gotta see this she thought running back to join the game. 

The game finished at 9pm with a win for max's team.

After hours of searching wormtail found Ginny and Kacey talking in the woods and overheard the conversation. "He then disappeared. "Master I have found out some information. Potter and his friends are in Hertfordshire. There are some woods nearby where one of the weasley kids is going there again tonight at midnight!" Wormtail said looking pleased with himself. 

"Why didn't you just get potter?" Snarled Voldemort. Wormtails smile dissapeared. "ah!.um..well there were quite a few people there and ." 

"Silence! Wormtail gather the death eaters, I trust you can do that?" he said sarcastically. "y-yes master" he said and apperated.

That night Ginny snuck out, Ron caught up with her. "where are you going?" 

"to see the ghost of godric griffindor!"

"Not on your own your not ! Mum'd do her nut if she found out you'd gone out on your own!" Kacey was waiting for them outside the woods. "Hi Kacey this is my brother Ron"

It had gotten to midnight and Kacey showed them where her brother had seen the ghost before. A flash of light appeared "He's coming!" Kacey whisper excitedly . 

Voldermort appeared in front of them. His red eyes glinted in the moonlight. "No potter? Take her then!" he said pointing to Ginny. 

"If you want her back Potter must be here tomorrow same time same place!" 

"Ginny!" Ron cried as she dissapeared. "Tomorrow" said Voldermort and with that he apperated and Ron sank to his knees feeling weak with shock. 


	3. Plans

Welcome to the muggle world 

Chapter four – plans 

Well the Longley anticipated hit story is back in 2004 (cue my tape of recorded cheering!)  So Nanja and Chris D. here it is…. Finally!

Ron just remained where he was for a good five minutes. Kacey just stayed in the background completely bewildered. Hooded men appearing from no-where demanding a Potter and then just disappearing into thin air with Ginny. Ron had a lot of explaining to do. "Ron? We'd best get you home and tell the others. Ron?"

"Uh yeah right" He muttered quietly, slowly getting up. They snuck back to Hermione's house. Ron just stood at the doorway. "Are you gonna tell them or do you want me to?" She asked.

"Tell us what?" asked Harry walking down the stairs followed by Hermione.

"Well?" asked Hermione.

"I'm Kacey um.. Me and Ginny went to see the ghost of Griffindor he turns up at midnight or so my brother says. Anyway Ron came with her and a whole load of hooded people came out of no-where and this weird bloke with red eyes took Ginny and said if you want her back that potter had to be there tomorrow same time same place. Then they just vanished".

The two-looked thunder struck. "Ginny's gone?"

"Who's Potter?" asked Kacey

"That's me, I'm Harry, this is Hermione Granger," he said thinking for a moment that it was nice to introduce himself and not have them flick their eyes up to his forehead. "Right well it's half twelve we'd better try and get some rest if we have to be there tomorrow"

Kacey went home and they went up to their rooms. They couldn't sleep. Ron stared at the ceiling trying not to think of what Ginny was going through, Harry was thinking of ways to attack the death eaters and Voldermort and Hermione was at her desk going through books for useful spells. Harry got up and knocked on her door. "You awake?"

She opened the door "yeah couldn't sleep. I've been looking for useful spells there's explosus which creates a mini explosion and Fumos which provides a smokescreen they'd be good for diversionary tactics. I've also found unsensis, which knocks out someone for 5 hours and discernas, which means we can see through trees like an x-ray."

"So we fight them. I fight them," he corrected himself 

"What are you talking about? We'll be with you!" Said Hermione defiantly.

"You'll get expelled!"

"I think getting Ginny back is more important than school!"

"Yeah, ok I just thought I'd warn you that's all" Harry said smiling at the fact that his friends would be by his side.

"How's Ron?"

"He's not said a word all night."

It got to half past nine and Kacey knocked on the door.

"Hi, I thought you might need some help cos I know that wood very well cos me and my brother built a tree house there.

"That's real nice but we're ok thanks"

"There's something fishy going on. You didn't say anything about all those people just disappearing, they had strange sticks one of them pointed it at her head like it was a gun or something. What's going on?"

Harry looked at Hermione and she said "they're bad people. Mass murderers they killed harry's parents and now they're after him; the sticks are a type of um.. Poison dart it's their uh..Trademark"

There was a silence. "Well do you want me to show you where about they showed up?" She asked

"Yeah hang on a sec," He said bolting up the stairs. "Ron, were going out for a minute wanna go with us?"

"Nah" he mumbled

"Ok see ya later then" He went back down stairs. "Right lets go"

This is where they appeared from no-where, hey how'd they do that?"

"Ambushed? They could've jumped from the trees," Harry suggested.

They checked the scene. "Now all we have to do is wait," said a voice behind them.

"Ron are you all right?" asked Hermione running up to him.

"Not really but moping about isn't gonna get Ginny back is it?" he says quietly.

"Well that shortens the odds to about 3 to 12" Said Hermione

"Four!" said Kacey indignantly.

"You cant help it's complicated"

"Right well if you don't need me I'll be going!" she snapped

By 4pm Hermione's parents had gone out to go to a seminar about new gadgets in the field of dentistry.

They were in the living room finishing their plan of attack. Ron had gone back upstairs saying he was tired.

The clock went for 8pm "Time to try out the spells, i think it's dark enough now" said Hermione peering out of the window.

They went deep into the woods and started to practice the three main spells.

It got to half eleven and Hermione started leaving the woods." we'd best get Ron now."

"Yeah.. Hermione wait a minute erm well I need to tell you something encase I don't get another chance to"

Hermione looked non-plused.

"Well I just wanted to say I really like you. y'know like like." he said going red. Hermione was slightly taken aback by this. These were the words she'd been longing to hear but this wasn't the perfect time or place for him to proclaim his love for her. She lost her trail of thought. "Harry..I.i."

"It's ok if you don't feel the same I just needed to tell you" he said looking at the ground.

"No Harry its ok I feel the same way" Harry's heart skipped a beat as he looked up at her hardly believing his ears. She was smiling at him. He walked up to her and without thinking he kissed her. When he pulled away he looked at her again, still smiling. "I think wed better get Ron," she said reluctantly, pointing at her watch, which said 11.47. "Yeah" he said as they went back to her house.

"Ron you ready?" he yelled as he searched for the invisibility cloak. They weren't going to show themselves till they saw Ginny.

By 11.53pm they were on their way to the woods under the cloak. Now all they could do was wait.

It was midnight; a flash of light engulfed the woods. The death eaters, wormtail and Voldermort were standing about 10ft away from them. Still under the cloak Harry surveyed the scene. The death eaters stood in a group, Ginny was with them. She looked petrified, she had a gash on her cheek and her hands were tied behind her. "Where are they?" asked wormtail.

"It looks like we didn't get good enough bait," said lucius malfoy pointing at Ginny who had broken down in tears because they hadn't come to save her.

"Get rid of her!" Voldermort commanded.

This was their cue "FUMOS!" yelled Harry as he discarded the cloak and ran through the smoke, he saw the death eater nearest ginny. "Unsensis!" The death eater fell to the floor. He grabbed Ginny and ran towards a huge tree and hid behind it. Harry untied her. "Are you ok?" he whispered

"I am now. For a minute there I thought you weren't coming" She said her voice was wavering.

The fog was clearing. "Ooh potters learnt a new spell!" taunted bellatrix lestrange. "Lets see how 'ickle potter likes it! Unsensis!"


	4. The battlefield

Chapter 5- The Battlefield  
  
Ok I was inspired by Nanja fanfic author extrodinaire to write a songfic. The songs used are by Linkin Park and are Figure.09 and Hit the floor and can be found on meteora. The songs are used to represent Harry's thoughts during the battle royale.  
  
There was a thud on the ground. "Ron!" Cried Ginny running up to him, a spell missed her by a fraction. "Ginny! Not now he'll be ok get his wand and help out!" yelled Harry adamant they'd need every last person to defeat Voldermort and the death eaters once and for all. 3 to 10.  
  
"Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them sometimes I wonder why this is happening"  
  
Harry was amazed how bad Belatrix LeStranges aim was. He saw Hermione create an explosion and run across to space out the group. "Unsensis!" She yelled hitting MacNair square in the stomach. Harry was kneeling behind a tree to become a smaller target. "Come Potter, no time to play hide and seek now is it?!" taunted LeStrange. He peered round and barely ducked in time from a shot by LeStrange's other half. He saw her "Unsensis!" he yelled. 3 to 8.  
  
"It's like nothing I can do will distract me when I think of how I shot myself in the back again"  
  
"Potter! You're a dead man!" called Mr LeStrange he ran from the shield of the stump he was hiding behind and charged at Harry raising his wand.  
  
"Cause from the infinite words I could say I put all the pain you gave to me on display"  
  
Stunned by the irrational move LeStrange had done Harry froze for a second. LeStrange suddenly stopped and crumpled to the floor. "Hermione had got him. "Thanks!" "S'ok hey where's Ginny?" she replied. He didn't have time to look, spells were flying around him and Hermione. 2 to 7.  
  
"But didn't realise instead of setting it free I took what I hated and made it a part of me"  
  
"Potter, you really think you and your little girlfriend can beat the greatest wizard of all time?!" "I'd never take on Dumbledore!" Harry retorted "Fumos" he said as he ran to a new place with better protection he grabbed his cloak on the way. He couldn't see Ginny anywhere. She wasn't with Ron but his wand had gone.  
  
"Hearing your name and the memories come back again, I remember when it started happening, I'd see you in every thought and then the thoughts slowly found words attached to them"  
  
He checked to see how Hermione was doing. Avery and Crabbe were shooting at her, she was darting from one tree to another to get away from them. She got Avery. He checked out who was where. Crabbe was shooting at Hermione still. Harry was too far away if he shot he could hit her at the same time and he needed her help. "Discernas" he whispered. Goyle was stooping across to join Crabbe. Nott and Wormtail were just shooting at random and Voldermort just stood there waiting. Waiting to kill Harry.  
  
"And I knew as they escaped away I was committing myself to them , everyday I regret saying those things cos now I see that I took what I hated and made it a part of me and it never goes away."  
  
Harry took aim at Nott and shot him in the head. Still under the cloak he sprinted away as wormtail started shooting near him. He ran over to the centre and checked on Hermiones progress. She had shot down Goyle, but Wormtail had started shooting at her as well. Harry got closer towards the group.  
  
"You've become a part of me, you'll always be right here, you've become a part of me, you'll always be my fear, I can't separate myself from what I've done. I've given up a part of me I've let myself become you"  
  
He shot Wormtail. Crabbe then shot Hermione. Crabbe turned round to where Harry was when he had shot Wormtail. Harry had moved to the side of him. Seething with rage that Crabbe had just shot his Girlfriend of two hours.  
  
"I've let myself be come you, I've let myself become lost inside these thoughts of you giving up a part of me I've let myself become you"  
  
He shot Crabbe. 1 vs 1. "Well, well Potter. You and your girlfriend took down my whole group of death eaters . Just as I knew you would. They're all disloyal fools. I mean two 16 year olds can take them down. What's the point of hiding from me Harry? You're only delaying the inevitable!" Harry didn't drop the cloak he wasn't going to give Voldermort an easy target. "Very well, Accio cloak!" he said pointing his wand in the air.  
  
"One minute you're on top, the next you're not, watch it drop, making you're heart stop, just before you hit the floor"  
  
The cloak flew off Harry and into Voldermorts hand. His red eyes glinted with victory. Harry didn't know what to do. Would unsensis work on him? Would he have the strength of mind to use Avada Kerdavra. He was steeling himself for the latter. This thing killed his parents among others. He deserved to die.  
  
"You think having the upper hand means you've gotta keep putting me down, but I've had too many stand offs with you and it's about as much as I can stand, just wait until the upper hand is mine"  
  
"I've been waiting for this so long Harry" he said taking his wand back out of his pocket. He stopped right in front of Harry. Harry looked into his eyes with determination. "Adva.. Avada Kerdavra!" he yelled. The spell wasn't strong enough it just knocked Voldermort back a couple of yards. "the beauty of the forbidden spells is that you really have to mean it, for example, Crucio!" Immense pain filled Harry. He sank to his hands and knees and gritted his teeth he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of screaming.  
  
"So many people like me walk on eggshells all day long, all I know is that all I want is to feel like I'm not stepped on. There are so many things you say that make me feel you've crossed the line"  
  
Voldermort stopped the curse. Harry was exhausted but forced himself up. "Well Harry that was fun wasn't it? I wanna make you suffer like I have foe the past 15 years" "And killing my mum, dad and Godfather isn't suffering enough?!" Harry shouted getting his strength back. Time for plan B "Unsensis!" The spell seemed to just bounce off of him.  
  
"What goes up will surely fall and I'm counting down the time , cause I've had so many stand offs with you and it's about as much as I can stand. I'm waiting 'til the upper hand is mine."  
  
"I've had enough of your little games now Potter! Accio wand!" He said and it flew into his hand. "Right now for the grand finalle! You've hindered me for the last time!"  
  
"One minute you're on top the next you're not, making you're heart stop just before you hit the floor"  
  
Voldermort walked up to Harry who stood his ground. "Time to return to your parents Avada ker.." He feel to the floor. Harry stared at Voldermort who appeared to be knocked out. Unable to ascertain how.  
  
"one minute you're on top next you're not, making your heart stop, you think you've and then it's all gone. What goes up has got to fall"  
  
He saw something move behind the fallen Voldermort. It was Kacey holding a baseball bat that was snapped in half except for a few splinters holding it together due to the force at which she had struck his head. She smiled uncertainly at him. "H.Hi, ya miss me?" 


	5. End of an era

Chapter 6 End of an Era

Ok a very short chapter but a very long one for number 7

Harry looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks!"

"No problem" she replied holding out her hand to help him up.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Long enough, so you guys are wizards and these things are wands?" she said picking up voldermorts. 

"Hey! Be careful those things are dangerous!" he warned

She pointed it at a spot to her left. "Fumos!" She commanded. To both her and Harry's surprise a small wisp of smoke emanated from the wand. "Cool!" gasped Kacey with awe. "Right so can you reverse the spell on your friends? Did you get Ginny back?"

"Yes and yes, well sort of"

"Sort of?"

"well we got her back but she dissapeard with Rons wand" He said walking up to Hermione. "Finite incantartum!" ha said pointing his wand at her. He knelt down next to her. She blinked and looked up at him. "Hermione are you all right?" he asked softly as he helped her up. She surveyed the scene "W we won?" Harry smiled "Yep!" She hugged him.

They went over to Ron and awoke him too. "I'd better call Dumbledore before they wake up!" said hermione rushing through the slumbering death eaters and back to her house. She dashed into the sitting room and threw some floo powder into the fireplace and called Professor Dumbledore not worrying that it was 2am. "miss Granger, this is a pleasant surprise. How can I help you at this very early hour?"

"Yes sorry about that but the death eaters and voldermort have been caught. We knocked them all out at Cheshunt woods!" Whatever Dumbledore had expected to hear this wasn't it. "I'll send round some aurors immediately" The message ended and a minute later Dumbledore had shot down the Grangers fire place, shortly followed by Mad eye moody, Lupin, Tonks, Shaklebolt, Doge, Diggle, Vance, Podmore and Jones. 

"Lead the way miss granger!" Said Dumbledore as they ran towards the woods where the others were waiting for them. Dumbledore went up to Harry. "is he dead?"

"no sir it wasn't strong enough"

Dumbledore went up to Voldermort "Advada Kerdavra!" he commanded in a loud booming voice. He checked for a pulse and went up to the group. "Its over, but we mustn't celebrate until these death eaters are in Azkaban to wait trial. The dementors are back in place and are back on our side for the moment at least.

"Come on then!" said Lupin "The faster these are behind bars the quicker we can join in the celebrations!"

They put full body binds on all the death eaters and within 15 minutes it had been done.

"We need to know what happened will you three come inside?"

"Kacey will need to come too, she defeated Voldermort!" Said Harry. There was a silence broken by Tonks. "A muggle defeated the most evil wizard of all time?!" She like everyone else looked astounded, everyone except Dumbledore who wore a sudden look of recognition. "I'll speak to you one at a time please" The three hogwarts students told them what they could. Then he called in Kasei. "what happened?"

"Harry looked in trouble so I hit that bloke over the head with my baseball bat!"

"Well that was definitely a novel approach!"

"Is your surname Thompson?" asked Dumbledore suddenly.

"Yes how did you know?"

" 5 years ago Deputy Headmistress McGonnagal sent you a letter inviting you to attend Hogwarts. Why did you refuse?"

"Hogwarts is a real place then ? Well you see no-one in my family is a witch or wizard so when I got the letter I thought it odd. I showed it to my mum who said it must be a practical joke or something and threw it out. Is it too late to learn?" she asked desperately.

"As long as I talk to your parents and you don't mind being with 11 year olds I think you'll be ok to enrol" 

"Thanks!" 

"I will speak to them later I don't think it will help your case if I ask them at three in the morning so I'm going to tell the wizarding world the news of our foes demise"

"She left Hermiones and met them outside.

"Well?" asked Ron "has Dumbledore sworn you to secrecy?"

"No, not quite I'm going to Hogwarts!"


	6. Ginny's story

Welcome to the muggle world  
  
Chapter 7 – Ginny's Story  
  
There is swearing in this chapter you've been warned!  
  
Ok welcome to my loyal readers Nanja, Hayley and Chris get ready for another chapter of bad grammar and poor spelling! I'm going to do another story after this that carries on from this one. Enjoy!  
  
Ron gawped at her. "What?" Hermione elbowed him "That's great! But how?" Kacey explained the situation to them. They went to bed agreeing to tell Kacey Hogwarts at lunch. She didn't get much sleep as at half nine the doorbell rang it was Dumbledore. Kacey's mum opened the door. "Hello Mrs Thompson, I'm Albus Dumbledore, I've come to speak you about your daughter. May I come in?" "Yes of course, has she done anything wrong?" "Oh, no nothing like that, about 5 years ago at the school I run we sent an invitation letter for Kacey to come to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. We didn't hear anything from you and she wishes to go." He then went on to explain about the previous night, Hogwarts and the hidden magical world. After being convinced it was real by a demonstration (He levitated the teapot to pour the cups of tea) She agreed that Kacey could go if she wanted to. "Won't you have to talk this over with Mr Thompson?" asked Dumbledore. "He died a few years ago," she said quietly. "Sorry" he replied as he got up to leave. "I'm going to join in the celebrations. Your daughter's going to be famous. Bringing down our worlds most feared wizard." He said tipping his hat at her and saying goodbye to Kacey who had just walked into the room. She looked over to her mum. "You can go to Hogwarts if you want to. But next time I find out you've been out after midnight you're grounded!" It got 1:30pm and Kacey was heading to Hermione's. A car was in the driveway that hadn't been there earlier. Hermione's parents were back. She was introduced to them and went though to the sitting room and started talking about Hogwarts. Ron wasn't helpful. "For the sorting the make you do this obstacle course with trolls and spiders in it!" "Ron don't be evil!" laughed Hermione. Harry joined in. "That's nothing compared with the teachers and the homework you get!" However nothing they said scared her off. They spent the next couple of hours telling her about Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Diagon alley, transportation and Quidditch (In which Harry and Ron went into great detail) when suddenly the doorbell rang. Mrs Granger answered it and the visitor walked into the sitting room. It was Ginny. "Hi guys!" She said quietly unsure of what their reaction was going to be. Kacey was first to respond. "Are you all right?" "Y'yeah" Harry next. "Where the hell did you go?" Then Hermione "We could have done with your help You coward running off like that" Then Ron "Ginny, How could you betray us?" Ginny started crying. She honestly didn't know why they were so angry about her leaving. "I was so scared when you didn't turn up. I half hoped you'd find me before midnight" "Hark at her! We risked our lives to save you, you ungrateful selfish little cow!" Shouted Hermione. "Fine you wanna know what happened? O.K. I'll tell you everything. First of all they tried to get information from me using the crutatious curse" She paused for a moment to see their reactions. They were all wearing 'do you really expect us to buy that?' looks. "Get on with it then" Said Ron "Well most of the time I was chucked in a room, out of the way. 'He who must not be named' came in and made me an offer I couldn't refuse. Join the winning team. What he says is right if you think about it there is no good or evil, only power and those too weak to seek it. The way I see it was there was no way I could see of you guys winning. I didn't wanna die so I chose who I thought were going to be the winning side. By this time Harry, Hermione , Ron and Kacey didn't want to hear anymore and exploded with anger. Hermione was the maddest. She used to think of Ginny as a really good friend. She started walking up to her. Harry and Ron grabbed her arms.She looked ready to kill. "Lemme go! That bitch deserves what's coming to her! You evil conniving two-faced little slag!" She screamed trying to evade the boy's grip. "I don't think so. It seems like Harry and Ron are with me, holding you back!" Ron and Harry immediately let go. "There is no way on this earth we'd ever be on your side!" Ron said disgusted. "You're worse than percy!" By this time Hermione had already punched her. Kacey got up and split them up. "I think it's time you left!" she daid to Ginny. "Fine I'll just get my stuff!" She said slamming Ron's wand down on the table. A few minutes later she was dragging her trunk out of the house. They all ignored her. Hermione was still mad, they all were at her betaryal. Harry sat down next to Hermione and put his arm round her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you all right?" He asked "Yeah, I just can't believe how selfish she was " Kacey got up. "I think I'll be hading home now. See ya tomorrow" They all said goodbye. "I think we'd better tell him" Hermione whispered "Theres been too many secrets. "Tell me what?" "uh Ron. Me and Hermione are uh.. together." 


	7. The trial

Welcome to the Muggle world  
  
Chapter 8 trials  
  
Ok I know it's been a while but here's the latest chapter. Just two more after this one (. So Nanja, Hayley, Chris, and my latest reader Kurtcobainrestinpeace enjoy!  
  
Ron went silent for a moment. "Y'you ...I mean uh congratulations" he said trying to sound convincing but sounding more heart broken. "I'm gonna go out for a while" he said getting up to leave. Hermione followed him. "Ron wait, do you wanna talk?" "Nah," he said walking out and crashing into an owl that was speeding towards him. "We got a letter," he said to Harry as they went back inside to read it. Dear Mr H. Potter and Miss H. Granger  
  
We have received intelligence that you have both breached the reasonable restriction of underage wizardry. Your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the ministry of magic at 10.30am on the 29th of July. Hoping you are well, Malfalda Hopkirk, Improper use of Magic office, Ministry of Magic. "What?" Exclaimed Hermione "But we got rid of Voldemort!"  
  
Another owl banged on the window near where Hermione was sitting.  
  
Harry and Hermione, You just received a summons? Don't worry; it's just a formality. As well as that they are going to formally charge the death eaters afterwards. Don't worry about the hearing its just ministry procedure. Congratulations on defeating Voldemort. Arthur Weasley  
  
After that Ron went out leaving Harry and Hermione alone. He started walking around the streets. He saw Kacey leaving her house. She caught up with him. "I thought you were going home?" he said. "Gotta get some stuff from the shops" she replied. "What's wrong?" She added noticing he was upset. "Harry and Hermione are an item," he said quietly. "Oh and you like her as well then?" He nodded. "Well did you ever tell her?" "No not really "" So you just walked out?" "Hermione tried to stop me but I wouldn't listen" "Well now she knows then doesn't she" Kacey explained. "How? "he asked very confused "Cos you showed her that you were upset that they are together" "I'll never understand girls!" he sighed.  
  
Back at the Granger household.  
  
Hermione watched as Ron left. If he wouldn't listen there was nothing she could do. She totally understood why he was upset but she had to try. She sat down leaning on Harry; she picked up the letter and re-read it. "Hey the 29th? That's the day after tomorrow!" "Oh yeah!" Harry's stomach lurched. He hadn't really realised it was that close. "Hey I was thinking," said Harry "why they didn't charge Kacey" "How'd you mean?" asked Hermione "Well she picked up voldemorts' wand and did a spell" "Well because its voldemorts' see, it was his, he was right next to you yes? So they must have registered as him doing it. Like they did with you and Dobby" Harry looked at her thoughtfully. "Yeah I suppose so"  
  
The Trial  
  
Harry woke up and put on his glasses and his stomach was lurching again. His mind started playing the what if? Game. What if he was charged? What if he was expelled from Hogwarts? What if he was chucked in to Azkaban and they threw away the key? Hermione was already downstairs looking just as worried as him. "Are you ok?" She asked "Yeah" he said looking green. It got to 10am and they went to leave Hermiones' parents wished them good luck and Ron and Kacey did like wise. Harry didn't want them to go. He'd tell them the result later. Hermione disappeared up the fireplace in a flash of green smoke followed by Harry. They found themselves in the entrance room of the ministry of Magic and went up to the desk to get their wands weighed and get their silver name badges. They then went into a lift followed by half a dozen charmed paper plane memos. They got to the floor they needed and entered the courtroom. It was almost all decked out in pine of various shades. Harry and Hermione were standing in the defendants box and a disgruntled old man traipsed up to the judges seat." Order order court is now in session!" he bellowed as he hit his wand down, which reverberated as a gavel would. The chattering jury suddenly went silent. "Thank you," he said looking round to the now sheepish jury He turned round at looked at Harry and Hermione. "Mr Harry James Potter ands Miss Hermione Sarah Granger you have been charged with breaking the reasonable restriction of underage wizardry." He paused for a moment and his expression changed from a gravely stern one to a warmer gentler one. "However, we have discovered that this was to conquer He who must not be named and his allies." He turned to the Jury. "How do you find the defendants?" There was a very short pause as the Jury conferred. Madam Bones stood up "the jury has come to a decision" she said smiling reassurringly at the two. "We find the defendants not guilty." Harry and Hermione were awash with relief. The Judge dismissed them from the defendants box and they were ushered into the witness stand as the death eaters stood in front of the judge. "You have all been charged with murder" Harry noticed that this one had gone on a lot quicker than theirs had. The judge had turned to the Jury again. "How do the jury find the defendants?" The jury went in to another quick discussion. Madam Bones stood up again and held a sheet of parchment with her. "We find Malfoy, Guilty. Macnair, Guilty. Avery, Guilty. Nott, Guilty. Pettigrew, Guilty. Lestrange Mrs, Guilty. Lestrange Mr, Guilty. Crabbe, Guilty And finally Goyle, Guilty." She then sat down. The judge looked down on the group of death eaters in front of him. "The penalty for that is the Dementors kiss" The death eaters looked terrified. They were lead out and Harry and Hermione were dismissed. They went down to the entrance. They went in the fireplace and went back to the Grangers house. Hermione looked very miserable as if they had lost. "We weren't charged!" she said jumping up and down. "And the death eaters?" asked Ron. "Dementors kiss," said Harry.  
  
They spent the rest of the fortnight playing football and joining in other Muggle activities such as bowling, going to the cinema and going to see a band Hermione liked known as the Hybrids of time. All of a sudden the fortnight had ended and they were packing for their trip to Diagon Alley. Harry got a message from Hedwig the day before they left. It was from Dumbledore Dear Harry, Congratulations again for defeating Voldemort. Just thought I'd ask if you wanted to become Prefect. From Professor Dumbledore. Harry looked up at Ron and scribbled a quick reply. Dear Professor Dumbledore, No I think Ron is better at it than I would be. Hope you are having a nice summer, Harry. 


	8. home sweet home

Welcome to the Muggle world  
  
Ok this is the final chapter I know I said 10 but I changed my mind  
  
Chapter 9 – welcome to the magical world  
  
The 4 teens were grouped around Hermione's fireplace. "Look it's easy," said Ron who walked into the fireplace with his trunk. "Diagon Alley!" He commanded. He disappeared in a flash of green smoke. Harry couldn't blame Kacey for being a little uneasy about this form of travel. Kacey tentatively dragged her trunk into the fireplace. "All you have to do is say the place really clearly and keep your elbows tucked in. If you just hold onto the case you'll be fine" Kacey took the powder "Diagon Alley!" she said She crashed to the floor of the three Broomsticks. Ron helped her up. Harry and Hermione appeared a few moments later. They got rooms next to each other. The gang showed Kacey around finishing off at Florean Fotescues Ice-cream Parlour.

The next morning they came down stairs to find they all had letters from Hogwarts. Hermione tore hers open. "It's the owls!" She scanned the parchment and looked up content. Ron picked up his letter tentatively as I it were a bomb. Harry didn't open his he was going to have his breakfast first thinking he might not want it afterwards. Kacey got her second confirmation letter and started reading what items she required. "Well I think I did quite well" Said Hermione. Ron took her exam results he still hadn't opened his own.  
  
Results for Granger, Hermione, S.

Arithmancy - O

Astrology - E

Care of magical creatures – E

Charms - O

Defence against the dark arts - O

Herbology - E

History of magic - O

Potions - E

Runes - E

Transfiguration. - O  
  
Ron looked shocked. "Wow! Bet mine aren't that good" He finally opened his own  
  
Results for Weasley, Ronald  
  
Astrology - A

Care of magical creatures - E

Charms - E

Defence against the dark arts – E

Divination - P

Herbology - E

History of magic - A

Potions - E

Transfiguration. – E  
  
Ron looked quite impressed. "Hey I got 6 Es! And only 1 P!" Harry opened his own results. Results for Potter, Harry  
  
Astrology - A

Care of magical creatures - E

Charms – E

Defence against the dark arts – O

Divination - A

Herbology - E

History of magic - A

Potions - O

Transfiguration. – E  
  
Harry did a double take on his potions mark he couldn't believe it. He checked his results again and looked very happy. "I got good enough grades to get in to the Auror newt subjects!" He noticed another sheet of paper in the envelope.  
  
Now you have got your results you must now decide which lessons you wish to take on to N.E.W.T.s. You may take the following subjects:  
  
Potions, Transfiguration, Defence against the dark arts, Charms, Herbology, Care of magical creatures. He decided to take them all. Ron took all of his remaining lessons too. Hermione decided to take Arithmancy, Charms, Defence against the dark arts, Herbology, History of magic, Potions, Runes and Transfiguration.

Kacey read out the list of things she would need. They decided to spend the day helping her get her school things. She was most looking forward to getting her wand so that's where they went first. Mr Ollivanders. "Ah, miss Thompson I was expecting you a little earlier than this" he smiled. "Which is your wand hand?" he asked.

"Uh left "she said hoping he meant what handed she was. "Try this," he said passing her a wand. Nothing happened. They spent several minutes whilst Olivander handed wands for her to try. Finally he found the right one. They paid him and left the shop.

Harry whispered something to Hermione and she nodded. "Hey you two we're just going somewhere for a while. Meet you at the three broomsticks in an hour" Harry and Hermione made their way to the Pub to get butterbeers and passed Weasley's wizard wheezes. The shop was crammed with customers and the twins looked very busy. Fred was demonstrating their latest product, sweets that changed the colour of your hair every ten seconds. The crowd were cheering and George was at the till. "Looks like your doing well" said Harry walking up

to them.

"Yeah" said George "You don't want a job do you we're rushed off our feet!"

"No thanks George" he said as they left.

They got to the three broomsticks. And Harry ordered a couple of butterbeers and they sat down in the corner of the pub.

After half an hour Ron and Kacey had finished their shopping and decided to go back to the pub early. But Ron stopped suddenly when they got to the three broomsticks. "Er... lets have an ice-cream first and come back later"

Kacey peered in to see what the fuss was about and saw Harry and Hermione kissing in the corner. "Come on, you're gonna have to get used to that, besides I need to put this shopping in my room it weighs a ton!" She said shoving Ron through the door. The door clanged against the bell which signalled their entrance and Hermione noticed them and got up to help with the packages hoping Ron didn't see what she and Harry were doing because she knew it would upset him. Harry got a couple more butterbeers.

Two weeks on and the Weasleys came to Diagon alley. She was there as it was closer to London and had to see them all before they went back to school the following week. Harry was unsure how Molly Weasley would react as Ginny had gone back home and had probably told her Mum everything. But to his surprise she hadn't. She had told her mum she hadn't even been at the fight, and that Harry hadn't allowed her to go because he didn't want her hurt. Harry didn't bother to tell her otherwise after they had already lost Percy who, though Voldemort had been stopped and the ministry been straightened out had been too pig headed to admit he was wrong.

They spent the week talking laughing as Fred and George took the week off and were playing all sorts of pranks and showing them some future products.

All to soon they were packing their trunks for Hogwarts. Mr Weasley had managed to get two cars from the ministry and some of the order had come to the pub to meet up to go down to Kings cross together. Lupin who had announced that he would be talking up the post as Defence against the dark arts again. Mad eye moody had turned up wearing a baseball cap to cover up his magical glass eye. Tonks came along with her customary bubblegum pink spiky hair.

At the very last minute as they were about to leave Mundungus Fletcher turned up much to Molly Weasleys dismay.

At 10.45am they were speeding down king's cross station running through the barrier in groups of three. Molly went up to them "Now you're all welcome to come to the burrow for Christmas this year. Bill and Charlie will be there as well. Harry was sure he had heared the twins mutter some thing about bewitching sprouts to hit Ron. They stowed their trunks in the baggage compartment and found the compartment that Luna and Neville were in.

"Hello Ronald" she said with her usual dreamy distant voice and got up and hugged him. Ron looked surprise and the others just laughed.

"Nice to see you too Luna, I think" Kacey was introduced to the group. The train was moving so they stuck their heads out of the train window waving madly to the Weasleys and the order.

Halfway through the journey they had just ordered a huge pile of sweets as Malfoy strutted into the compartment followed by his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle. "Our fathers are in Azkaban because of you lot. You'll be sorry." He took his wand out of a pocket in his robes and pointed it at Harry. Luna who was near by hit him with a petrificus totllaus. Ron and Hermione did like wise to Crabbe and Goyle and dragged them out of their compartment and into the gangway.

It got darker outside and finally the train was coming to a halt. They said good luck to Kacey as she followed Hagrid who was beckoning the first years to the boats. She went in one that had two girls and a boy already in. The boy had very short light brown hair and said

"I'm Chris, Chris Dinsdale. You're a bit old for a first year aren't you?"

"Yeah it's a long story I'll tell you some time, I'm Kacey."

A girl with dark wavy hair turned round "I'm HayleyTear" and the girl sitting next to her had dark brown curly hair introduced herself too.

"I'm Nanja Smit, So which house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor or Slytherin" said Chris

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw" Replied Hayley

"Gryffindor defanatly" said Kacey "I have some friends who are in that house"

They queued up for the ceremony and Professor McGonnagal gave the welcome to Hogwarts speech. Kacey was now aware of how much taller she was than everyone else and stood out a bit.

They filed into the great hall and stood around a stool with an old hat on which began to sing a song about the four houses and how the great foe had been defeated. Everyone applauded when the song had finished and McGonnagal came back with a list of names.

"Anderson, Angela" a girl with red hair went on stage.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted and the Ravenclaw table cheered loudly.

A few names later and McGonnagal called out "Dinsdale, Christopher"

"Gryffindor!" Shouted the Hat and he went off to sit with the Gryffindors.

"Dorkins, Jane"

"Hufflepuff" the hat replied.

A few names later came: Longley, Mike"

"Slytherin!"

"Mewes, Kelly" A girl with short dark spiky hair went up.

"Gryffindor!"

"Peterson, Jason"

"Slytherin!"

"Roberts, Tanya"

"Hufflepuff!"

"There doesn't seem to be many Gryffindors, so far" said Hermione

"Smit, Nanja" Hayley and Kacey wished her good luck as she went up. After a minute or two the hat decided on

"Gryffindor!"

"Tear, Hayley"

Hayley went up looking pretty nervous.

"Gryffindor!" Shouted the hat

"Thompson, Kacey"

"Gryffindor!" it shouted. Harry, Ron and Hermione cheered as did her new first year friends as she made her way to the Gryffindor table.

The final name was called "Youngs, Kate

"Hufflepuff"

Professor Flitwick levitated the stool off the stage and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts,I have as always a few start of term notices, I am pleased to announce that Proffeser Lupin will again be taking up the post of defense against the dark arts teacher. First years note that the dark forest is forbidden all and that quidditch try-outs two weeks time anybody wishing to try-out for their house is to contact Madame Hooch. All I have left to say now is Dig in!" as he waved his hand and the food and drink appeared out of no-where.

After the meal Ron and Hermione showed all the first years how to get to the Gryffindor common room. The got to their dormitory and found that their stuff had been brought up and that their Scarfs and ties had magically changed from plain black to gold and scarlet. Harry went to his bed. "Home sweet home" he smiled.  
  
Thanx to all my readers and specially reviewers Coming soon to a Computer screen near you: Harry Potter and the quest for the potion of aevitas


End file.
